


Diana Prince imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Diana imagines from my tumblrs





	Diana Prince imagines

Diana was straddling your lap, grinding her hips as you made out in her office.

You had come to visit her on her lunch break at the museum and at some point she had gotten you in her chair underneath her.

Slipping your hand into her pants you coated your fingers in her arousal, pulling them out and bringing them to your lips.

You popped them in your mouth, sucking all the arousal off your fingers, “you taste like fucking candy.”

Diana groaned and thrusted her hips forward uncontrollably.

“I need to get off Y/N,” she grunted.

“The only way you are getting off is on my thigh,” you told her.

You held onto her waist keeping her steady as she rocked against your thigh.

One of your hands moved up to palm at her breast through her shirt making Diana throw her head back in pleasure.

“Y/N,” she moaned, rocking faster.

You began nipping at her neck causing her to moan again.

“I’m going to cum,” she breathed out.

“So cum,” you whispered in her ear.

Diana gasped as she climaxed, her body shaking while she rode it out.

“I can’t believe we did that at work,” she said resting her head in the crook of your shoulder.

“Believe it ‘cause that might have been the hottest thing i’ve ever seen,” you chuckled.

“Just wait untill I get off work tonight,” she said pulling you closer.


End file.
